


Flashes of Time

by Ninjababe



Category: Captain America (2011)
Genre: Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-03
Updated: 2011-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-22 03:52:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjababe/pseuds/Ninjababe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick looks into Steven Rogers life if something different had happened during the Captain America movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flashes of Time

**Author's Note:**

> There is a spoiler for the movie in here. Basically, how the movie ends...

"About time you joined us."

Steven Rogers, Captain America, squinched his eyes closed from the bright lights.

"Come on. Up and at them. You're already late for your date. Wouldn't want me to go fonduing with her, now would you?"

Steve growled as he opened his eyes. "Very funny, Howard."

"Once you're one hundred percent, and they let you out of debriefing, just leave it to me. I'll get the two of you back to London for your dancing lessons."

=====

Steve looked pensive. "Are you sure we should be doing this?"

"I said I'd teach you to dance," Peggy Carter replied decisively. "Now, dance, mister."

"What if I step on your toes? I could inadvertently crush your foot!"

"Dance. My toes will be fine."

=====

Howard Stark straightened the lapel of his evening jacket. "I know you can't get drunk, Steve. But, that doesn't mean we can't have a great night and enjoy ourselves."

"And trying to get drunk is part of that?" Steve asked, pulling slightly at his tie.

"Yes! It's your first night of freedom! You're no longer at the beck and call of the Army!"

"But, I will be at the beck and call of the Strategic Hazard Intervention Espionage Logistics Directorate."

Howard shook his head. "That's a mouthful. And, you're not on active status. Therefore, you are a free man. Well, at least for tonight."

Steve raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"Your wedding! It is tomorrow, you remember. Then, you'll be locked in the bonds of matrimony. Never to be free again!"

"Wait a minute, you aren't throwing me a bachelor party!"

"Of course. And, before I forget, ladies! Time to come out!"

"Howard!" Steve exclaimed as a blonde woman in a glittering evening gown slithered into his lap.

=====

Steve looked up from his paper at his wife's sigh. "Honey? What's wrong?"

"Oh, just another gray hair. I'm not vain, but..."

Placing the paper on the chair as he got up, Steve went over and hugged Peggy from behind. "It doesn't matter how old you are, you're still beautiful."

"Says the man who can't age."

"Hey, that's not my fault! Blame Doctor Erskine's formula."

"I know... I know..." Peggy sighed again. "Steve?"

"Yes?" He didn't like the tone of her voice, it was too forlorn.

"Do you think us not being able to have kids is another side effect?"

"Well, I don't know. How about we try again?" He grabbed his now giggling wife and carried her to their bed.

=====

"This is Colonel Nick Fury, director of the Strategic Hazard Intervention Espionage Logistics Directorate. Also at this oral deposition is Steven Rogers, the principal agent on the scene, and Sara Aucciello , a stenographer. Go ahead Agent Rogers, whenever you're ready."

Steve nodded. After gathering his thoughts, he started to talk, "I was called to the scene of Stark Industries Research and Development division. They had reported a red robot rampaging through the building. When I arrived, the north face of the building was rubble, as if a tank had rammed into it multiple times. I was informed by an agent at the mobile deployment point that the personnel that were not killed in the attack had already been evacuated. It seemed that the robot was rampaging through the area and gathering a pile of technology in the center of the building.

"I entered the scene to see the robot trying to break open the safe room of Stark Industries."

"How did you know that was the safe room?" Fury interrupted.

"Howard Stark is a friend of mine, and he had brought me to the R&D department a few times to show off his inventions. They are all kept in the safe room."

Fury nodded. "Continue."

"I heard the robot muttering in Russian, making me believe it wasn't a robot, but a man in a metal suit. I ordered it to surrender."

"And then?" Fury asked.

"The man in the suit replied that he was the Crimson Dynamo, and for the love of his country, he would mash me to a paste. Therefore proving Soviet Union was superior to America.

"His suit was impervious to the edge of my shield, and the suit used electricity as a weapon."

Nick glanced at a file in front of him. "How did you finally defeat the man?"

"I was lucky. During the battle, I noticed the lake behind the building. I was able to maneuver him to be in front of a hole in the wall on the lake side of the building, and rammed him through. I grabbed a protruding pipe, so I was not electrocuted with the man when he entered the lake.

"I then went to the mobile deployment point to inform the agents there that clean-up could start."

"Thank you, Agent Rogers. Dismissed."

"Sir."

=====

"You may kiss the bride."

Steve grinned as he watched his best friend kiss his new bride, the former Miss Carbonell.

"May I present Howard and Maria Stark."

As they walked down the aisle, Howard paused to mutter, "And, imagine that, Rogers. You didn't lose the rings!"

"Hey!" Steve exclaimed as the happy couple swept out of the chapel.

=====

"ello?" Steve asked as he put the phone to his ear. The noise of the phone on his bedside table had woken him up.

"STEVE!"

"Howard," Steve groaned. "It's three am."

"I'M A FATHER!"

Suddenly wide awake, Steve jumped out of bed. "What? Now?"

Peggy groaned as she woke up. "Steve? What is it?"

"Peggy! We're godparents!" Steve exclaimed to his wife before turning back to his best friend. "Well? What did Maria have?"

Howard took a deep breath. "I'm the proud father of Anthony Steven Stark."

Steve grinned widely. "I'll be right there."

"We'll be right there," Peggy interjected. "Which hospital?"

"Oh, right..." Turning back to the phone, he heard the dial tone. "Oops. He hung up."

=====

"Was Tony good?" Howard asked as his seven year son ran into the house and to his personal workroom.

Steve grinned. "Yes, Little Steve was a perfect gentleman."

"His name is Anthony, therefore, Tony."

"He's my godson, therefore, Little Steve."

The argument good naturedly continued for many minutes, only to be interrupted by a 'whump-thump' sound and Howard's son saying, "Oops."

Howard sighed and shook his head before yelling, "ANTHONY STEVEN STARK! Get in here!"

His son came into the room, a smoking cylinder in his hand. "Yes, dad?" he asked, looking down at the floor.

Steve decided to step in. "What happened?"

"I was trying to recreate the lightsaber. But, the matrix wasn't stable. Instead of an energy sword, it shot a laser blast."

"What movie did you take him to that made him build a death ray!?" Howard asked, turning to his best friend.

Steve looked sheepish. "Ummm... Star Wars?"

=====

"It seems so quiet without Tony running around," Maria Stark stated as she sipped her red wine.

"MIT, at fifteen. You must be proud," Peggy replied.

"Oh, yes," Howard replied with a smile. "But, my lovely wife is correct. It will be too quiet around here."

"It's only a few months to Christmas break. Then, he'll be back, gallivanting around, blowing things up," Steve said with a grin.

"Bite your tongue!" Maria exclaimed, pointing her finger at Steve, before dissolving into giggles.

=====

Peggy came forward and put her arm around her godson's shoulders. "Sweetie?"

Tony Stark turned towards his godmother. "Yes?"

"Oh, honey!" Peggy pulled him into a tight hug and held him while he cried.

Taking a deep breath to stop his own tears, Steve stepped forward and clasped Tony's shoulders. "Come on, Tony. It's time."

"I don't want to let them go!" Tony said, choked with grief.

"Tony," Peggy softly said, "Your mom and dad are already gone. It's just up to us to say goodbye."

"Take your time," Steve added. "The service won't start without us."

=====

"Uncle Steve, Aunt Peggy, I'd like you to meet my fiancee, Salma Nielson," Tony stated while a beautiful, dusky skinned brunette smiled at the two.

"Tony, I didn't expect that when you said we were going to meet your girl," Steve stated, a bit shocked.

"Fiancee?" Peggy exclaimed. "You're only eighteen."

"I love her, she loves me. The wedding is in nine months," Tony stated stubbornly.

Taking a deep breath, Peggy replied. "Sorry. It was just a bit of a shock. Welcome to our home, Salma. Now," she continued while leading the two young guests into the living room. "I'm sure Rhodey is going to be your best man. Have you chosen your colors yet?"

=====

"Damn it, Steve!" Nick Fury growled out.

"What?!" Steve exclaimed in reply.

"Did you have to bury the gold under the building? It was five stories! It's now five stories of rubble to sift through to find the bars!"

"It was the only way to keep it from the thieves!"

=====

"Obviously, you low born cow, I know what is appropriate for my husband," Salma snarled before storming off.

"Ummm..." Tony looked between his godparents and the door his wife had left through. "I guess we'll have to reschedule dinner."

"What happened?" Steve asked, confused.

"She's not good for him! Got her claws into him when he was grieving over his parents and dug deep. Gold digger!" Peggy growled in reply.

"I... see..." Steve replied, not understanding what his wife saw.

=====

"Well, Obadiah. It was nice working with you," Steve said insincerely, making himself not use all his strength to crush the hand he was shaking.

"It was a pleasure, Steve. Just think, the next meeting will have a Stark at the helm, like it should."

"Yes. It was interesting watching over Tony's share of the company, but I'm more than ready to let him have it back."

Obadiah Stane grinned around his unlit cigar "Didn't find the experience exciting?"

"Big business and I aren't the greatest of friends."

"Not all of us are made for the big stresses in life."

"No, I guess not," Steve replied with a snort before leaving the board room of Stark Industries for, hopefully, the last time.

=====

"Why did she do it, Uncle Steve?"

Steve sighed as he gave his godson a hug around the shoulders. "I don't know, Little Steve. You're a great guy. But, Salma was blinded by the money. You're better without her."

"I know, but what do I do now?"

Steve grinned. "Well, after the appropriate amount of time, you could always marry your assistant. She runs your life already."

"Don't talk about Pepper like that!" Tony exclaimed while frantically looking around. "If she hears, she'll do something awful. Like schedule me a week of meetings with Senators!" Tony shuddered before going to the bar and pouring himself a drink.

=====

Tony looked up as a shadow formed over his head.

"Hey, Little Steve," a voice said from behind the circular shadow.

"Steve?"

"Yeah... How are you doing?"

"Good now," Tony replied with a grin before turning to his best friend.

Rhodey shook his head. "How was the 'fun-vee'?"

=====

"You couldn't stay out of trouble while I was off on a mission in the Middle East, could you, 'Iron Man'?" Steve asked as he drove towards Tony's Malibu home.

Tony rolled his eyes. "Yes, Captain America?"

"Nothing... I'm sure you thought this all out, and didn't just jump into it on the spur of the moment. Either way, Tony, you're definitely an adult now. I'm going to leave you to your fate and go home to the beautiful woman waiting for me."

"I'm sorry, didn't she tell you?" Tony said with a teasing grin. "Aunt Peggy left you for me. She likes me better."

As he pulled into Tony's driveway, Steve replied, "Keep telling yourself that."

"Come in, just for a minute?" Tony asked.

"Fine, I can stay for one drink." Steve said as he walked into the house.

"Jarvis!" Tony called out as he followed his godfather.

"Welcome home, sir." the AI butler replied from a nearby speaker.

Steve stopped and stared at the shadow pulling itself from the darkness against the wall.

"'I am Iron Man.' You think You're the only superhero in the world?" Nick Fury said with a glare towards Tony.

"With that," Steve stated, not wanting to get into *this* conversation, "I really should go home now. My wife is waiting."

=====

"Oh, darling. There's the pub where you convinced your team to go on impossible missions against Hydra," Peggy stated as she and her husband wandered the streets of London. "I'm so glad they rebuilt it."

"Hard to believe it's been nearly 65 years," Steve replied.

"And, here we are, looking to the world as a little old lady being escorted by her very handsome grandson."

"You are still as beautiful as the day we met," Steve protested.

Peggy patted her husband's upper arm. "You're sweet, love."

Finally, the two stopped in front of a nondescript building.

"Is this?" Peggy asked, looking up at the brightly lit windows.

"Yes. It's the club we had our first date. It's a community hall now. I rented it, just for us," Steve replied with a smile. "This time, I promise to only step on your toes once."

"I'll give you two times," Peggy said with a crooked grin.

=====

Smelling antiseptic, Steve squinched his eyes closed. Hearing the drone of a radio, he opened his eyes and stared at the 1940s area radio. "It's a glorious day here at Yankee Stadium."

Steve was startled from his confused contemplation of the anachronistic radio by a woman, dressed in 1940s clothing, entering the room.

=====

Epilogue

A middle aged man entered the room, then leaned over the table to shake Steve's hand. "Thank you for seeing me, Captain Rogers. My name is Doctor Erik Selvig."

Steve shook the Doctor's hand and sat down. "Why do you want to speak to me?"

"Well, it's about the cube you saw on the Valkyrie. You are the only one alive who's seen it actually emit energy instead of sitting dormant, as it has since it was recovered from the ocean floor."

"I see," Steve replied pensively.

An hour later, Steve had told the story of his experiences since the Valkyrie had crashed.

Dr Selvig nodded. "Fascinating. I believe that the energy emitted from the cube bent reality slightly around you. It allowed you to dream what life would've been like if you hadn't been stuck in that horrible ice."

"But, from what I've been told, things were different. Tony Stark never got married, for one thing."

"But, you knew his first name, the name of his mother, and the cause of his parent's death. Among other things," Dr Selvig leaned forward, looking excited. "Basically, it took what was happening in our reality, the real world, and combining that with your experiences as if you were present. Fascinating, isn't it?"

"Yes, imagining a life where I was happily married for almost seventy years, remembering times with a best friend and his family who I adored is great," Steve replied sarcastically. "Especially when I discovered the last seventy years was a fantasy."

Doctor Selvig look flustered. "I'm sorry... I didn't... I..."

"Never mind, Doctor. It isn't important anymore," Steve said while scrubbing a hand over his face. He got up and, after politely excusing himself, left the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the Crimson Dynamo is a real Marvel bad guy from Russia. I just changed his history a bit to put him here.
> 
> Names for original characters were created with a random name generator.
> 
> Some lines were from the first Iron Man movie.
> 
> One line is from the Captain America movie, from memory. Thanks to catyuy on livejournal and [idontlikegravy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/subcircus/pseuds/idontlikegravy) for helping me figure out a possible baseball field.
> 
> Thanks to [Ithildin](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithildin/) for beta-reading this.


End file.
